


A School to Die For

by Thenerdintheredsweater



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Death, Lots of graphic violence, basically this is scary and bloody and I want to watch my children suffer so here, danganronpa - Freeform, enjoy, killing game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdintheredsweater/pseuds/Thenerdintheredsweater
Summary: Welcome One and All to Hope's Peak!! Enjoy the time you have here, because it won't last long! This is a program to die for... and most of you will lose more than your heads here! Upupupu!





	1. Introducing the Class!

“Today is a glorious day in the history of our world. Today will be the start of a new era, written about in history books long after my time. Today a new school program at Hope’s Peak Academy opens and begins teaching young adults the knowledge they will need to succeed, even excel, as they grow. We will seek out students with incredible talents, the “Ultimates” so to speak, and teach them how to use these talents to their advantage. Please, everyone, welcome our newest students:

Jane Crocker, the Ultimate Sleuth  
Roxy Lalonde, the Ultimate Scientist  
Dirk Strider, the Ultimate Swordfighter  
Jake English, the Ultimate Marksman  
Kankri Vantas, the Ultimate Activist  
Damara Megido, the Ultimate Flirt  
Rufioh Nitram, the Ultimate Lover  
Mituna Captor, the Ultimate Computer Expert  
Meulin Leijon, the Ultimate Matchmaker  
Porrim Maryam, the Ultimate Feminist  
Latula Pyrope, the Ultimate Athlete  
Aranea Serket, the Ultimate Author  
Horrus Zahaak, the Ultimate Engineer  
Kurloz Makara, the Ultimate Mime   
Cronus Ampora, the Ultimate Actor  
And finally, Meenah Peixes, the Ultimate Con Artist!”

“In the upcoming years, we will add one student per class to function as the “Ultimate Lucky Student,” chosen by raffle from our regular student bases. This year, the staff and I decided it best to operate with only our chosen Ultimates, as a sort of trial run.”

“Thank you to everyone who has helped set up this program, and congratulations to our Ultimates! Have a fantastic year!”


	2. Chapter One- The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy has a question for Jane...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, it's just setup for what's to come.

A young girl with blonde hair waltzed into a dorm room like it was her own, flopping on the bed with a groan. “Janey, I’m so bored!” The girl whined.

The other girl, Jane, looked up from the book on her desk and glared at the blonde through red cat-eye glasses. “Roxy, I’m trying to study, if you’re bored can’t you go find Dirk?”

Roxy sat up and pulled her legs up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged so the cats on the knees of her tights stretched out a bit. She pouted at Jane, her black lipstick giving way to the pink inside of her lip. “He’s in the lab, he didn’t want me in there getting hurt. And before you ask, I literally can’t find Jake anywhere!” 

Jane sighed and spun her chair to fully face her best girl friend. “Alright, what did you have in mind?”

Roxy’s face lit up, her grin nearly splitting her face in two. “Well… How willing are you to break some rules?”

~~~~~~~~~~

“This is absolutely crazy,” Jane mumbled, her hand held captive by a certain scientist. “We are going to be in so much trouble, Roxy, we’re going to be expelled!”

Roxy laughed, her voice sounding like music to Jane’s anxiety-riddled ears. “Relax, Janey, we’ll be fine! We won’t get caught, and if we do the most we’ll get is a detention.”

Jane huffed and glared halfheartedly at Roxy. Her breath caught in her throat when she was pulled outside, her eyes widening at the view. Roxy smiled and squeezed her hand. “Told ya it was worth it.”

Roxy pulled an awestruck Jane towards the edge of the roof, where a blanket and picnic already sat. She laid down on the blanket, pulling Jane with her. Neither one broke the silence, looking up at the stars with smiles. After a few minutes, Roxy sat up and poked Jane until she sat up as well. “Jane, I’ve… I’ve been wanting to ask you something for awhile… And it may sound weird but… Janey, will you-”

Before Roxy could finish her sentence, Jane’s eyes rolled back in her head as she fainted. Roxy screamed, but it was cut off by an electric shock running through her body as she followed Jane to the realm of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3- The Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all trapped... What now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter in one day? Wow! Productivity! It's pretty short again but this felt like a good cutoff spot. Expect more soon enough!

“Wakey wakey, Roxy-pie!”

Roxy opened her eyes, groaning at the sudden light and rubbing at her eyes. She blinked, looking around her in confusion. “I was on the roof, how the actual living shit did I get into a CLASSROOM!?” She asked the empty room.

“Well, Roxy-Pie… Welcome to the Hope’s Peak killing game! You actually slept through the briefing- the electric shock must have been too strong, need to fix that- so I’ll tell you now…” A disembodied, feminine voice called through the room.

“The sixteen of you, the Ultimates, are the only ones here! No one can get in or out of this building, so don’t bother trying! There is one way out though… You must kill a classmate and get away with it! Now, be a good girl and go to the cafeteria with your little friends, Roxy-pie!”

Roxy’s mouth hung open, her lipstick slightly smudged as she blinked in confusion. This couldn’t possibly be true… Could it? She stood up in a daze, her pink skirt fluttering just above her tights… The ones she had been wearing when… No, this was not the time. She stood up and walked out of the classroom towards the cafeteria where she was greeted by a group hug from her three best friends. She blinked slowly, not responding to them as her gaze drifted off.

“Roxy, Ro-Lal, are you in there?” Fingers snapped in front of her face and she jerked away from them, finally taking in the face in front of her: Dirk. Jane and Jake had stepped aside to allow Dirk to handle Roxy’s dissociation, as he always did. “There you are, Ro-Lal. You alright?”

“I’m…” Roxy blinked again, finally meeting Dirk’s eyes where they both knelt on the floor. He had removed his sunglasses; he knew she needed the eye contact to keep herself grounded. ‘He’s such a great friend,’ she thought with a small smile. “Not really, I mean I just found out that the sixteen of us are gonna have to kill each other, so…”

Dirk let out a bitter laugh, pulling his best friend into a one armed hug. “Yeah, quite a predicament huh? Well, at least you, Jane, and Jake all have the Ultimate Swordfighter to protect you.” He smirked and gave her a wink.

Roxy rolled her eyes and shoved Dirk lightly, giggling. “Like I couldn’t protect ,myself! I’m a scientist!” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but still.”

Roxy sighed and leaned into Dirk’s side, supporting herself on him as he laid his head on hers. “Are we gonna be okay, Dirky?”

Dirk hugged her closer, nearly pulling her onto his lap. “We have to be, Ro-Lal. We’ll be okay.”


End file.
